love me lot or love me not wtf!
by kaito kitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED TILL I GET SOME INSPIRATION! GOMEN NASAI! CIAO-CIAO! LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with a sadistic demon with a craving for puzzles and blood?!By kyoko-tan

Please treat me kindly for this is the first fanfic I have ever made in my entire life so be gentle with the remarks but also please do give suggestions!!!Hope you like this. I got some parts in the begging from some book called SIGNET ECLIPSE I think. I've only ever read about two paragraphs from a random book in the series so yeah…anyways enjoy!

_**Part 1**_

Yako's P.O.V.

"Yako-chan, what is something really truly human that you have never done before?" Neuro asked with a curious yet dangerous grin on his face.

"Well let's see…I've never been kissed, I'm still a virgin, I've never had a boyfriend or lover because I've never been in love before, I've never been seduced and I've never seduced anyone although I sure as hell know how to. Especially with my very special poker face …Why do you ask???!!!" I said worriedly yet almost totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Well I was thinking of speeding up your evolution by getting rid of all the things you haven't done yet by helping you do them!!!" he said and with a straight face too, man he really has no shame does he."Yako… come here for a sec. I have something for you to do."

Huh?!"Well first can I get in my pjs I mean I am letting you sleep over but I have no intention of sleeping in my clothes…" "Wow Yako so you're gonna sleep in the nude? I didn't know you were so naughty!!!" he said with an evil yet smexy look on his face…wait did I just think that???!!!

"Hell no!" I said and then remembered something I was going to say to him, "Neuro that reminds me is there any other way to restore your demon powers w/o puzzles?"

"Yes there is one other way but I prefer not to use it but I might as well tell you. If I drink blood I can restore my strength and it can only be either demon blood or human blood but here is a small problem the blood can become a bit addicting…" he said with an unusually dark yet playful look on his face…scary.

So I headed to the bathroom, took a shower, got into my pjs  
(which mind you it is only a white male's dress shirt that is fairly see through since she just got out the shower), and went back into my room. I saw that Neuro on my bed changed into a casual dress shirt, jeans, and had his hair back in a ponytail.

" Neuro I've made up my mind and I refuse to let you stop me but I would like to offer you my blood so you may have some more strength, kay?" but then I realized that ever since I walked into the room he had a funny look on his face portraying many emotions, then he just nodded and said "Yako" and beckoned me to come. Then he lifted his hand and cradled my head bringing it down to his face forcing me to sit on his lap then whispered in my ear in a sweet seductive voice "kiss me" I knew that if I did not obey him I would be killed so I sighed locking my eyes on his and then went in for the kill…

Neuro's P.O.V.

She smelled sweet like chocolate but tasted of brown sugar and honey. I watched as her eyes closed as she was started to enjoy although still cautious. As I dug my mouth deeper into hers I felt a lust stronger than I ever imagined or her blood. As the selfish being I am I tilted her head ever so slightly w/o breaking our kiss and slowly took a bite out of the inside of her lip and the blood started flowing out and all the while she let out a little moan of pleasure from the feeling. I decided to only take what I needed but when I did she was the one whom didn't want to stop so I continued for a while completely absorbed in the passion until I forced both me and her to stop. She was gasping for air as I was wanting, needing, longing for more of her touch. I wonder what has gotten into me? But anyways I was seriously getting turned on by everything about her. We had just crossed the line and gone into forbidden territory…

Yako's P.O.V.

W just crossed the line and right now I have no regrets about it. His lips were gentle yet rough. I have just gotten s new addiction something for me to crave for, long for but I know it would be something very forbidden. I fell asleep thinking about all this. When I woke up it was early in the morning and so I decided to get dressed and make breakfast when I noticed something was missing…Neuro! Where was he? I could only think of one place and when I got there I realized I was right…he was on the roof.

"Neuro… are you okay?" I asked shyly and a bit timidly, but when he turned around something hit me. I was in deep trouble…I think.

"Yako-chan I'm perfectly fine right now. In fat I think I've found a few things I rather like!" he said rather happily which surprised me for the most part… I think I have a few visits to make today.

I wonder "Neuro just old would you be in human years based off of your looks?" I asked. "For the most part I think I'd range from 16-19 probably." he said.

Just now I finished getting dressed, eating breakfast, getting ready for school and just as I was about to walk out the door to meet up with Kanae whom was right outside my door; The minute I opened the door Neuro hugged me from behind and kissed my neck and then my mouth… I was totally shocked and Kanae was too. I was gonna have my ear talked of at school…When I finally got out the door he Kanae was quiet for an unusually long time.

"……Yako when did you get a lover???"She finally said breaking the silence for me.

But then I realized that things would really never be the same for I had just crossed into a world of complete chaos…

_**Part 2**_

Yako's P.O.V.

"Yako-chan since when do you have a boyfriend?" kanae asked trying to hide the curiosity in her voice with a tone of authority, "And Why was your assistant at your house?"

"Well uh……..ya'see since he's having trouble back home and he threatened me to let him stay at my place and yeah, as for the boyfriend thing I still do not have a boyfriend but I think I know someone just for you!!!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Don't you go trying to change the sub---wait whaaaat? You found someone you think is for me? Who is he? What's his name? What's he like? How old? Where is he? What's he _look_ like?" Kanae-chan asked with a certain gleam in her eyes that would make one scream bloody murder.

"Eeeer… well his name is Higuchi Yuuya, he's 19 yrs. old, and as for his looks they match his personality. Like you know how some foods can be sweet and spicy all at the same time? Well he's sorta like that sweet yet spicy, and he wears glasses, and because of that I thought that you might like him. So what do you think does he sound satisfactory?"

"Hehe… satisfactory isn't even the word for it he's beyond satisfactory he sounds like he's the best one could get!!! Thank you sooooooooo much Yako-chan! When do we meet?! Does he know about me?!"

"Well he's heard me talk about you I mean I've told him what you're like and well he told me not to tell anyone his reaction that day I told him, but I think he'll tell you one day! So don't worry about it!" I said reassuringly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I looooooooooove him sooooooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccchhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said.

And as for the rest of the day, well it went off without a hitch. I mean until lunch that is…"Katsuragi Yako, Katsuragi Yako! Please come to the main office ASAP you have an early dismissal!" the loudspeaker suddenly said. "Aw man and I was looking forward to today's lunch too!" I wonder who it could be? Wait the only person I can think of who would do this kind of cruel and selfish thing is… Neuro! Oh no~! This is really bad, if he's here then he's here for a reason and his rationality is not something that one would say is at a safe level…

When I got to the office they told me that I needed to get home right away so I got my stuff and went home. While walking home I got 2 messages one from Neuro and the other was somehow from Kaitou Sai aka X… I wonder how he got my number? Well anyway Neuro's message read: "Yako please go home as soon as possible and get changed into something comfortable and when you're done txt me if you don't I'll come get you myself and that would not be for the best." And when X's read: "hey Yako-chan I thought I might come visit you with Ai-chan soon so please tell me a time when you might possibly be free kay~? w    luv u much!!! See you soon!"… Weird much? But I did as told in the message from Neuro the minute I got home… but as I went to get my phone to call Neuro when I got out the shower I saw that Neuro had gotten to it before me. Mind you I was wearing just my bathrobe which didn't even go past the top of my thighs, but even so he just sat on my bed looking like a kid in a candy store full of temptations. Looks like I'm gonna be his breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner.

"Y'know Yako… you are just one horrid drug that one can't help but be addicted to. Because right now you look like one big piece of chocolate walking as you would most likely put it. Well just looking at you makes me want to play a few games with you like hmmm how about a love game… doesn't that sound nice Yako? It does doesn't it! Well how about I be cupid and you be the one whose butt I shoot my arrow!" then randomly as he said that at some point he got up and took a handful of my butt in his hand and it made me think of lady googa's song love game it goes: repeat 2x let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid guess he wants to play wants a love game a love game. Hold me and love me just wanna touch you for a minute. Baby 3sec. is enough for my heart to quit it. Repeat 2x let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick don't think too much just bust that kick let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a love game…wait a sec did he listen to this song and get an idea in his head? Oh no this is bad. "Well how about it Yako?" he said suddenly bringing me back to reality with a innocent look on his face that says that if I don't go along with it he'll kill me. "Neuro…*sigh* if you want to get the best reactions out of me while playing this 'game' then here are a few tips: take your time but take it easy make me think but don't deceive me torture me by taking your time, tease me but not too much please, and ummm… if you tickle me I tend to get um turned on I guess? But yeah that stuff should help."

Neuro's P.O.V.

Just hearing her say that stuff turns her on makes me want her more. "Yako come here" I said attempting to make a face that looked indifferent "Is there something wrong Neuro? Is there anything you wan----?!" as she was saying that I was backing her into a corner of her room then kissing her madly. As I did she started to try pushing me away but I just grabbed both her hands in both of mine and pinned them to the wall with her. After a while she started kissing back so I let go of her hands and held her close smelling what she now smelled like which was of caramel and chocolate this time but she still tasted the same. So then I stated letting my hand snake it's way down her body until it got to her thighs and then stared to play with the insides of her thighs and she started struggling again so once again I pinned her arms to the wall except this time with my hand above her head not once breaking our kiss. And soon she started to lose all strength in her legs so I let go of her hands and let her put her arms around my neck. Then I broke our kiss to let her get some air but when I did I went straight for her neck and she started to moan uncontrollably after that. So to escalate things even more I picked her up and brought her over to her bed and lay her down to let my hands free to do as they pleased. So I started to undo the bathrobe with one hand and let the other go inside her underwear. When I did she shuddered and started to drool just as I had. "Yako-chan ~ I'm gonna use a special magic trick on you that you'll like a whole lot! I'll make you believe in love and sex and magic. We'll put on a show befitting enough for the world to see." "Neuro, Neuro please slow…ah…slow down please stop…mmm…"she gasped, she was near tears, "It feels so good Neuro please put it in me. Please, please, please do it now!"She was crying now.

I think I've found a new game that will bring me much pleasure. I stopped kissing her neck long enough to see what marks I've made. She had bruises and bite marks all over. I started teasing her ear by nibbling and licking it. Then in a sweetly seductive voice I whispered into her ear "Yako if you want me to put it in you then you have to seduce me first.~~~" I liked the sound of her turning me on even more.

Yako's P.O.V.

I don't know what's gotten into me but all I know is that I want him so bad. So here I am putting on my poker face as best I could I started to speak into his ear as I put myself on top of him "Hmmm Neuro I was just curious because I want to know what I'm getting myself into just how big is that monster that I really really really want to get inside of me?" "Well I guess you could say I'm debating with myself whether or not you can handle it. Oh and Yako I meant to ask you this earlier but why do you have tape covering up your chest?" he said with amusement clearly in his voice. "The tape is to cover up my chest cuz' I don't want any creeps or perverts to take any interest in me but if you want I can take it off making you the exception to the no one see no one touch rule." As I said that I started undoing the tape and all the while he started to gawk at my chest because it was a pretty decent size for my age. I was a size 36c. "So Neuro continuing our conversation you know you have quite a lot of fans yourself as the famous high school detective's assistant and as for their opinions on you I agree with them whole heartedly that you are a sexy creature not even worth being called a human because it's so obvious that it is as of so far almost out of a human's grip to be able to have such a aura around them." "Hmmmm…Yako you seem to have been successful in your quest to seduce me. Now how about I give you what wanted. BUT I do have some things to do before doing so." "Please Neuro~ I really need it!" "You too? I thought I was the only one who needed you! Wow I feel so special!" then he finally gave it to me while kissing me the same way he had when we first kissed...

Quick note from author of this fanfic: Since I am still a virgin and I don't plan on losing my virginity anytime soon I guess I have to drop it right there but FYI no I don't play w/ myself cuz a) I don't know how and b) I don't feel like it (my laziness gets the best of me almost 24/7 and it's also the same way when it comes to me and a project ii procrastinate all the time) oh and if you have any questions or comments do whatever you usually do and please give me some fanfic ideas for what manga I should use cuz I know so many it's not even funny *sniff* I need some serious inspiration peoples!!!   

I woke up the next morning in Neuro's arms… why is it that in his sleep the best of he looks so sweet like an angel but when he wakes up he's the devil king himself? Well anyway now's not the time to be wondering about that! So since I knew this was the calm before the storm I decided to take this to my advantage and snuggle up with him and it felt so nice being able to cuddle with him without him hurting me I gave him a quick kiss before falling asleep again listening to his breathing pattern…

Neuro's P.O.V.

I guess she thought I was sleeping but in truth I was actually just pretending. I almost smiled when she gave me a quick kiss, but I did smile when she snuggled up against me to go back to sleep. She was so cute when she did stuff like this! I seriously need to take some time out of my busy schedule to tell her I love her… wait is she mumbling stuff in her sleep? I wonder what she's saying. I leaned in closer "Neuro…" of course her saying that only increases my ego "I…love…you……so please don't go…I need you" she started crying a little in her sleep. I wonder what she meant by 'please don't leave me'? But nonetheless she said she loved me! I gave her a little hug of comfort and reassurance to maybe make her feel better, but that only made her hold on to me but not the normal holding someone but more like gripping someone for dear life. My curiosity is getting the best of me and it sure as hell will kill me unfortunately.

She started waking up again, but this time instead of pretending to be asleep I kept my eyes open. "Neuro..." "Yes Yako? Is there something you would like to say?" I said in an unusually gentle tone. Hmm I wonder? "Please promise me something" she said starting to cry a little again. I whipped the tears from her eyes "Please don't ever leave me… I'm sorry I have such a selfish request but…please" she said while looking at me with pleading eyes that just screamed: fragile package please handle with care. Looking at her made me think with even the smallest of movements would shatter her into a million pieces "of course Yako-chan. I won't ever leave you." She smiled the most sorrowful yet relieved smile I'd ever seen. So I hugged her and she gripped me for dear life yet again, and I ended up kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear that it was alright, that everything was gonna be okay because she started crying again. "…Neuro…I love you so much that it hurts and for some reason even though I hate how much I love you I don't want to stop loving you." I chuckled "maybe it's because you're a masochist. It would match my sadistic personality perfectly. Especially with the fact that you're so tolerant all the time, but not only that but you are also so cute to the point where it can make one want to puke." "Neuro you're sorta staring to scare me with how nice and gentle you're being. What's wrong?" "See you really are a masochist cuz' you are like where's all the abuse gone and stuff! Well anyway seeing as its spring break now I have an idea for you which of course has its upside for me and it also has merits for you!" "So… what is it?" she asked curiously yet cautiously "Well I think I want to go to an onsen and I overheard you and you're friend talking about not being able to hang out to often and also that she was sorta curious about our Higuchi. Well you can think of it as a double date vacation!" I said this time with a mischievous grin on my face grew while she only started to cheer up which made me happy but also made me want to tease her so badly "why does everything that's supposed to be bad make me feel so good?" I asked curiously and she replied by saying "I wouldn't say it any other way but at the same time I can relate to that notion." And then I kissed her roughly although still being careful not to bruise her.

Yako's P.O.V.

Although yes this Idea reeked of his malice I didn't care for some reason; as he kissed me I slowly started losing my composure and soon after the passionate make out session he had me speaking in tongues as he did last night, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. He was trying to put me in the mood again and was succeeding w/o any rebel against his touch. "Neuro…" I gasped finally able to speak human language again "Neuro please it… it feels so good" I said in a pleading voice that instead came out in a sultry and lustful voice. "my dear Yako I shall tell you what I told you earlier w/ just a little added onto it. Why does everything that's supposed to be bad make me feel so good, everything they told me not to is exactly what I would. Man I tried to stop man I tried the best I could but… it makes me smile with my heart. Now Yako repeat that sentence for me" I did s told and in response I got an even more passionate kiss than before if you can believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

"Yako-chan since when do you have a boyfriend?" kanae asked trying to hide the curiosity in her voice with a tone of authority, "And Why was your assistant at your house?"

"Well uh……..ya'see since he's having trouble back home and he threatened me to let him stay at my place and yeah, as for the boyfriend thing I still do not have a boyfriend but I think I know someone just for you!!!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Don't you go trying to change the sub---wait whaaaat? You found someone you think is for me? Who is he? What's his name? What's he like? How old? Where is he? What's he _look_ like?" Kanae-chan asked with a certain gleam in her eyes that would make one scream bloody murder.

"Eeeer… well his name is Higuchi Yuuya, he's 19 yrs. old, and as for his looks they match his personality. Like you know how some foods can be sweet and spicy all at the same time? Well he's sorta like that sweet yet spicy, and he wears glasses, and because of that I thought that you might like him. So what do you think does he sound satisfactory?"

"Hehe… satisfactory isn't even the word for it he's beyond satisfactory he sounds like he's the best one could get!!! Thank you sooooooooo much Yako-chan! When do we meet?! Does he know about me?!"

"Well he's heard me talk about you I mean I've told him what you're like and well he told me not to tell anyone his reaction that day I told him, but I think he'll tell you one day! So don't worry about it!" I said reassuringly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I looooooooooove him sooooooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccchhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said.

And as for the rest of the day, well it went off without a hitch. I mean until lunch that is…"Katsuragi Yako, Katsuragi Yako! Please come to the main office ASAP you have an early dismissal!" the loudspeaker suddenly said. "Aw man and I was looking forward to today's lunch too!" I wonder who it could be? Wait the only person I can think of who would do this kind of cruel and selfish thing is… Neuro! Oh no~! This is really bad, if he's here then he's here for a reason and his rationality is not something that one would say is at a safe level…

When I got to the office they told me that I needed to get home right away so I got my stuff and went home. While walking home I got 2 messages one from Neuro and the other was somehow from Kaitou Sai aka X… I wonder how he got my number? Well anyway Neuro's message read: "Yako please go home as soon as possible and get changed into something comfortable and when you're done txt me if you don't I'll come get you myself and that would not be for the best." And when X's read: "hey Yako-chan I thought I might come visit you with Ai-chan soon so please tell me a time when you might possibly be free kay~? w    luv u much!!! See you soon!"… Weird much? But I did as told in the message from Neuro the minute I got home… but as I went to get my phone to call Neuro when I got out the shower I saw that Neuro had gotten to it before me. Mind you I was wearing just my bathrobe which didn't even go past the top of my thighs, but even so he just sat on my bed looking like a kid in a candy store full of temptations. Looks like I'm gonna be his breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner.

"Y'know Yako… you are just one horrid drug that one can't help but be addicted to. Because right now you look like one big piece of chocolate walking as you would most likely put it. Well just looking at you makes me want to play a few games with you like hmmm how about a love game… doesn't that sound nice Yako? It does doesn't it! Well how about I be cupid and you be the one whose butt I shoot my arrow!" then randomly as he said that at some point he got up and took a handful of my butt in his hand and it made me think of lady googa's song love game it goes: repeat 2x let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid guess he wants to play wants a love game a love game. Hold me and love me just wanna touch you for a minute. Baby 3sec. is enough for my heart to quit it. Repeat 2x let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick don't think too much just bust that kick let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a love game…wait a sec did he listen to this song and get an idea in his head? Oh no this is bad. "Well how about it Yako?" he said suddenly bringing me back to reality with a innocent look on his face that says that if I don't go along with it he'll kill me. "Neuro…*sigh* if you want to get the best reactions out of me while playing this 'game' then here are a few tips: take your time but take it easy make me think but don't deceive me torture me by taking your time, tease me but not too much please, and ummm… if you tickle me I tend to get um turned on I guess? But yeah that stuff should help."

Neuro's P.O.V.

Just hearing her say that stuff turns her on makes me want her more. "Yako come here" I said attempting to make a face that looked indifferent "Is there something wrong Neuro? Is there anything you wan----?!" as she was saying that I was backing her into a corner of her room then kissing her madly. As I did she started to try pushing me away but I just grabbed both her hands in both of mine and pinned them to the wall with her. After a while she started kissing back so I let go of her hands and held her close smelling what she now smelled like which was of caramel and chocolate this time but she still tasted the same. So then I stated letting my hand snake it's way down her body until it got to her thighs and then stared to play with the insides of her thighs and she started struggling again so once again I pinned her arms to the wall except this time with my hand above her head not once breaking our kiss. And soon she started to lose all strength in her legs so I let go of her hands and let her put her arms around my neck. Then I broke our kiss to let her get some air but when I did I went straight for her neck and she started to moan uncontrollably after that. So to escalate things even more I picked her up and brought her over to her bed and lay her down to let my hands free to do as they pleased. So I started to undo the bathrobe with one hand and let the other go inside her underwear. When I did she shuddered and started to drool just as I had. "Yako-chan ~ I'm gonna use a special magic trick on you that you'll like a whole lot! I'll make you believe in love and sex and magic. We'll put on a show befitting enough for the world to see." "Neuro, Neuro please slow…ah…slow down please stop…mmm…"she gasped, she was near tears, "It feels so good Neuro please put it in me. Please, please, please do it now!"She was crying now.

I think I've found a new game that will bring me much pleasure. I stopped kissing her neck long enough to see what marks I've made. She had bruises and bite marks all over. I started teasing her ear by nibbling and licking it. Then in a sweetly seductive voice I whispered into her ear "Yako if you want me to put it in you then you have to seduce me first.~~~" I liked the sound of her turning me on even more.

Yako's P.O.V.

I don't know what's gotten into me but all I know is that I want him so bad. So here I am putting on my poker face as best I could I started to speak into his ear as I put myself on top of him "Hmmm Neuro I was just curious because I want to know what I'm getting myself into just how big is that monster that I really really really want to get inside of me?" "Well I guess you could say I'm debating with myself whether or not you can handle it. Oh and Yako I meant to ask you this earlier but why do you have tape covering up your chest?" he said with amusement clearly in his voice. "The tape is to cover up my chest cuz' I don't want any creeps or perverts to take any interest in me but if you want I can take it off making you the exception to the no one see no one touch rule." As I said that I started undoing the tape and all the while he started to gawk at my chest because it was a pretty decent size for my age. I was a size 36c. "So Neuro continuing our conversation you know you have quite a lot of fans yourself as the famous high school detective's assistant and as for their opinions on you I agree with them whole heartedly that you are a sexy creature not even worth being called a human because it's so obvious that it is as of so far almost out of a human's grip to be able to have such a aura around them." "Hmmmm…Yako you seem to have been successful in your quest to seduce me. Now how about I give you what wanted. BUT I do have some things to do before doing so." "Please Neuro~ I really need it!" "You too? I thought I was the only one who needed you! Wow I feel so special!" then he finally gave it to me while kissing me the same way he had when we first kissed... it was amazing.

When he put it in me I felt like I was going mad. It felt so good but it hurt so bad. Maybe Neuro was right maybe I am a masochist but who gives a damn. Soon I started speaking in tongues from him moving so fast. I started drooling and he whispered sweet and tempting words into my ear ever so playfully teasing me, and all I could do to reply was moan and gasp for air. He looked at me looking very pleased and not too soon after he joined me with his own grunting, growling, and kisses. He picked me up off of the wall and made me go up against a wall and he turned me around so he could see my back. My legs were giving out so I gripped the wall for support. Then he went at it from behind me and him speaking the same language even though it was illogical we could understand each other him turning me around to passionately kiss me before climaxing with me. By that time the tears that I had had before that I had thought were all gone ended up coming back to my eyes. Also much to my surprise and my demise he still had enough energy to come 13 more times although he came quick because he was pounding against me with no holding back. I had felt pleasure and pain like no other that night. It was an irreplaceable feeling with a demon that just carried me to my bed to sleep.

Before I went to sleep he gave me his shirt that he was wearing earlier. And he put his boxers on and then we fell asleep together in each other's arms too tired and weak to move about. But I stupidly thought I could get up for a second to stretch but ended up falling right back into his welcoming arms. "Oh yes, you are truly addicting. I can hardly leave you alone because the fact that you are addicting plus you are truly cute.*sigh* you are too much yako." And then finally we fell asleep…together.

Quick note from author of this fanfic: Since I am still a virgin and I don't plan on losing my virginity anytime soon I guess I have to drop it right there but FYI no I don't play w/ myself cuz a) I don't know how and b) I don't feel like it (my laziness gets the best of me almost 24/7 and it's also the same way when it comes to me and a project ii procrastinate all the time) oh and if you have any questions or comments do whatever you usually do and please give me some fanfic ideas for what manga I should use cuz I know so many it's not even funny *sniff* I need some serious inspiration peoples!!!    :P


End file.
